gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School und ein Mitglied der religiösen Gesangsgruppe The God Squad und der New Directions. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Episode Gorilla mit Herz. Er wird vom The Glee Project Gewinner Samuel Larsen dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' In Gorilla mit Herz hat er seinen ersten Auftritt. Mercedes begrüßt ihn und Quinn in der Gruppe The God Squad. Quinn ist erneut beigetreten, während Joe ein neues Mitglied ist. Er erzählt, dass er bevor er für sein Sophomore Jahr an die William McKinley High School wechselte, zu Hause unterrichtet wurde und seine beste Freundin seine Mutter sei. Er kann Gitarre spielen und singen, doch er kennt nur christliche Songs, da er nie dazu kam andere zu lernen, denn seine Familie hat keinen Fernseher. Nach einer Diskussion, wie sie Geld verdienen wollen, schlägt Sam vor, dass sie Liebeslieder in form eines Liebestelegramms für ihre Kunden singen sollten. Als erstes singen sie von Finn für Rachel den Song Stereo Hearts. Daraufhin will Santana, dass sie auch eins von ihr für Brittany singen. Die anderen Mitglieder diskutieren darüber, ob es falsch oder richtig sei für ein homosexuelles Paar zu singen. Joe meint er wüsste nicht, wie er darüber urteilen soll, da er nie homosexuelle in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hat. Am Ende der Folge singen sie schließlich den Song für Brittany - Cherish/Cherish. In Auf dem Weg ist Joe bei einer Sitzung der Gruppe The God Squad zu sehen. Sie diskutieren gerade das Thema David Karofsky, weil dieser versucht hat, sich selbst umzubringen und wollen für ihn beten. Er hat Kurt zu ihren Treffen eingeladen. In Im Schatten des Bruders stößt er mit Finn zusammen und sagt ihm, er solle aufpassen, da er keine Schuhe trägt. Später hilft er Quinn an ihrem Spind und diese lädt ihn zu den New Directions ein und meint, er könne sicher einige Leute inspirieren. Er nimmt das Angebot am Ende der Episode an. Persönlichkeit Joe ist ein netter und talentierter junger Mann. Er ist jedoch sehr vom christlichen Glauben geprägt, da seine Eltern ihn bis vor Kurzem zu Hause unterrichtet haben und ihm den christlichen Glauben sehr nahe gebracht haben. Er z.B. kennt nur Songs, da seine Familie keinen Fernseher besitzt. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass seine Eltern ihm auch keinen Zugang zum Internet gewährt haben oder keine Internetverbindung haben. Doch anders, als man er erwarten würde, ist er beispielsweise nicht so gekleidet wie ein typischer Christ und ist auch vorurteilsfrei, was homosexuelle angeht. Er ist der Ansicht, dass es in der Liebe keine Rolle spielt, was für ein Geschlecht der Partner hat. Songs Staffel Drei 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Gorilla mit Herz) * What Makes You Beautiful (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) Staffel Vier *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'No Scrubs' (Sadie Hawkins) *'Footloose' [Girls (and Boys) on Film) Trivia *Seine beste Freundin ist seine Mutter. *Bevor er an die McKinley wechselte wurde er zu Hause unterrichtet. *Seine Familie besitzt keinen Fernseher. *Jeder seiner Dreads ist nach einem Buch der Bibel benannt. *Er ist ein Sophomore (Zehntklässler). *Er ist ein Christ. *Er mag es barfuß zu laufen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions